Crash Bandicoot: Twinsanity
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A fifth installment! After being frozen for three years, Cortex is out to destroy Crash Bandicoot, but then things have changed when two birds from the tenth dimension came to their world. Finding out that they are after Cortex and plan to take over the islands, Cortex needs Crash's help to stop them. They are working together, but they don't have to like it.
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: New Life***

* * *

In Paris, Natalie was living in a apartment building that Brio and Ripper Roo gave her since she wants to start a life anew after what happened to her island and the lost tribe. It's been a month since she's been living in Paris. She's been hearing from the bandicoots that send her letters. Coco has been writing to her, saying that she and the others do miss Natalie. Yet, things at the islands are very peaceful. No danger since that day when Cortex was defeated and Crunch joined the bandicoots. Natalie was happy for the heroes. She promised them that she will come to Australia and visit them when she got the time. And she's happy that there is no word from Cortex, and she had no idea where he could have gone with Uka Uka and the rest of those mutants. But, she doesn't care. She never wants to hear about them ever again, and believe that they are gone forever.  
Natalie is a free woman, and she won't have to worry about a thing. Earth is safe from Neo Cortex.

* * *

In the home of the bandicoots, Crunch is lifting weights in the basement as Coco is on working on her laptop with a smile on her face. Crash came down with the mail and hand them over to his sister. Coco took the mail and see they are letters from the bandicoot sisters and Natalie.

"Wow. Natalie wrote back!" Coco said, opening the letter. "Hmmm. Seems to me she's doing fine in Paris. And she was thinking of visiting sometime!"

"What about those chicks?" Crunch asked, continue to lift weights. Crash gave Crunch a letter that is from Liz. Crunch had to admit that he does like her, but he is not ready for a relationship just yet. When Liz returns with her sisters, they will find out what their future holds. Crunch opens the letter and scan over the words with his eyes. Crash opened his letter that is from Isabella that he is looking forward to hear from her. He had a big grin on his face while reading silently. Aku Aku appeared in the basement to see the bandicoots reading the mail.

"I see that our allies have written back?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep." Coco replied. "Natalie is doing good. She works at a bar, so...that's something." Aku Aku turned to see Crash finished reading the letter. He took out a yo-yo and do tricks with it. The mask then faces the burgundy bandicoot who smiled a bit while reading his letter.

"Guess those bandicoot girls are doing great so far out there. Ami made another album. Liz is a animal caretaker. Megumi is a nurse. And Isabella is a dancer." Crunch said. "And Liz sure does miss me."

"Well, she does have a thing for you." Aku Aku said. "Have you thought about being with her when she returns?"

"I don't know about relationships. I'm still new around here. But, why is she into me after what I've done while being mind controlled by the egg freak?" Crunch wondered.

"Because she knows you have a good heart." Aku Aku told him. "She likes you for who you really are. You are lucky to have someone special who cared for you. Just like us." Crunch looked up at the mask, smiling at him. He is right. Crunch is lucky to have a family and have a girl who likes him a lot. He is glad that Aku Aku let him in after all the chaos. But, he must have a "big brother" role for Crash and Coco since he looks older, though Crash was mutated first. Crash and Coco don't mind about calling Crunch "big brother" at all. All that matters is that he is on their side, and becomes family.

"Thanks, Aku Aku." Crunch said. Aku Aku smiled at him. The bandicoots and the ancient mask couldn't be any happier. Nothing could ruin that.

* * *

 _ ***Three Years Later...***_

Cortex and Uka Uka, frozen in an ice cube, is drifting across the sea. The ice cube is near the beach of Wumpa Island. On the beach, there are two figures seeing the ice cube getting close. Pinstripe and a female bandicoot with orange fur, blonde hair, and green eyes, grinned to themselves. The bandicoot is wearing a magenta top with a jacket, blue skirt, and wearing high heel boots.

"Is this the guy, love?" A bandicoot asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Yeah. Dr. Cortex." Pinstripe replied. "Don't know how this ice cube with him and Uka Uka got here, but, guess we better get the doc out." He said with a smirk. The bandicoot took out a walkie talkie.

"Tawna to Dingodile. Bring in the flamethrower."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Jungle Bungle***

* * *

Outside the house of the bandicoots, Coco is chasing a pink and yellow butterfly. She is giggling as she is trying to catch the butterfly. But, she was unware that there is someone evil watching her. An arm sticks out from the back of the tree, holding a blaster gun. The owner cycles through the settings. Love, stun, torch, and death. The switch came to a stun. The gun aims at Coco and shoots the green plasma at her, causing her to shock her and collapse on the grass, paralyzed. A butterfly flutters on her nose, but flies away when a shadow casts over a young bandicoot.

" _Sleep_ , my insipid angel." A voice said. It belonged no other than Dr. Neo Cortex himself. It has been a few days since he's been defrosted by his minions, and he is glad to be back in business. To destroy Crash Bandicoot. Coming up from behind the evil scientist are Pinstripe and Tawna.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tawna asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Why can't I deceive the bandicoot boy by pretending to be this Isabella girl he likes so much?" Cortex let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you don't know Crash very well. He is...very gullible." He told her. "Let me...show you how gullible he is." Pinstripe gave Tawna a nod, telling her that Crash is not a very bright marsupial.

 _ **XX**_

At the beach, Crash is digging a hole in a sand. Behind the tree, there is Cortex fixing the blonde wig. He is wearing Coco's clothes to deceive Crash. He cleared his throat and poke his head out and call out for Crash.

"Crash! Crash!" He called, trying to sound girly as possible. "Where are you, big brother?" Crash got his head out of the hole, a shoe in his mouth that he found in the hole. He scratched his head to get the sand out and see his "sister". "There's something weird going on at the bay. Come see!" Cortex said, smiling with malice. Crash grinned and went over to him. Cortex giggled to himself. Crash actually fell for the trick. He is very gullible after all. Cortex trots down to the jungle to lure Crash away from his home. Before Crash could go further, Aku Aku appeared from the trees.

"Whoa!" Crash cried out in surprise, almost fell backwards.

"I'm sorry, Crash. I didn't mean to startle you." Aku Aku chuckled. Crash giggled a little and continue to follow his "sister". Aku Aku watched before going to the house where Crunch is. "Be careful, you two!" He said.

Crash is running towards the jungle to follow "Coco" to see the bay. But, a little skunk blocks the path, turning to the reader with a glare.

"Hey, hey, hey! Yeah you!" He snapped. "I've been doing this for ten stinking years! Back and forward, back and forward, and I'm sick of it!" He stood up and cross his arms. "Well, I'm not gonna do it no more!" Crash stared at the skunk in silent and confusion, looking around to find anyone he's speaking to. He shrugged and spin at the skunk and continue forward. There is a bay ahead and there is "Coco" standing there looking at the view. As Crash is approach close, "Coco" made a spin and then... It's Cortex!

"Surprised to see me, Crash?" He asked. Crash blinked several times. It's been a long time since he last saw his enemy. Cortex's black hair is a bit messy, and he is wearing a different lab outfit. Red gloves, red boots. Yet, he is the same evil scientist Crash remembers. "Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back!" Cortex spoke. Crash scratches his neck after Cortex mentions about the fleas. Cortex glared at the bandicoot. "Three years I spent alone in the frozen Antarctic wastes... And I missed you...and so I've organized a little gathering, like a birthday party except...the exact opposite." Coming around the bay are several foes. Tiny, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, and Tawna. Crash gasped at the sight of the female bandicoot he never seen before. Tawna looks like Isabella. Almost. Cortex spoke again. "And look, all of your friends are here...you are so very popular. Let's start handing out the presents." He jumped on the hover board and got his laser gun out. Crash gulped a bit. He is not prepared for this fight.

* * *

Crunch walked out of the house, stretching his arms out with Aku Aku by his side. The burgundy bandicoot turned to the side and spotted Coco on the grass, paralyzed.

"Coco!" He cried out. He rushed over to her. He sees Coco's right eye twitching.

"Coco! What happened to you?" Aku Aku asked. "Where's Crash?"

"Hang on!" Crunch told the mask by grabbing Coco. "Wake up woman!" He slapped the female bandicoot's face with his flesh hand. Coco let out a cry and can move again. She places her hand on her cheek where Crunch slapped her.

"Owww!" Coco complained. She looked up at burgundy bandicoot, wondering if she's okay. Coco glared up at him. "Crunch!"

"What'd you do that for?" Aku Aku frowned at Crunch. "She's fragile." Coco slowly got on her feet, rubbing her cheek. "Coco, what happened?"

"I...I was just chasing a butterfly, and...and..." Coco paused when she remembered something when she got hit by a bolt to stun her. She let out a gasp. "Cortex!"

"Huh?" Crunch wondered. Coco dash down towards the jungle, calling for Crash. Aku Aku could sense that Coco is worried to death. The mask thought back minutes ago when he encountered Crash. If Coco was here the whole time, then who was luring Crash to the jungle? Aku Aku made a angry look and flew above the trees to get to wherever Crash is while Coco is catching up. Crunch stood by the front yard, all confused. He knew he must go after Coco and Aku Aku to find Crash since Cortex was involved. After three years, Cortex has returned...


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Cavern Catastrophe***

* * *

Crash is avoiding the bombs that Cortex is throwing, claiming to be the presents from the enemies. The minions are watching the bandicoot running away from the bombs in amusement. After the bombs were given away, Cortex fires up his laser gun.

"Here is one gift you can return!" Cortex said. The green plasma is growing big. Crash grinned widely at this. Cortex made a bad move by giving away the weakness. He made a spin, and the green plasma hits Cortex, making his hovercraft flip with him on it. Crash began to taunt him by sticking his tongue out, crossing his eyes. Cortex growled by annoyance, though this fight just started. Crash hasn't seen anything yet. But a machine bearing to likeness of Crash flies up behind Cortex with N. Gin piloting it. Crash backed up, looking up at the robot with a chainsaw in one arm.

"Meet your brand new, hydraulically operated, twin brother, Mecha Bandicoot!" Cortex announced proudly. "How was I N. Gin?"

"Doctor Cortex, you are magnificent!" The cyborg replied.

"Of course I was, you fool. Initiate missile attack!" The scientist demanded. Mecha Bandicoot swings the chainsaw, but Crash rolls out of the way. Mecha Bandicoot raises the other arm up to shoot the missiles up in the air, and they come down. Crash ran away from them. He doesn't know what to do or how to defeat this new machine. Then, a green plasma shoots out from the nose, and Crash saw his chance to spin attack the plasma. It hits the machine. Mecha Bandicoot let out a roar, and it stomps up and down on the tiny platform taking a tantrum. Crash backed away from the machine that N. Gin is losing control of, until he hears a voice calling for him.

"Crash!" A female voice cried out. Crash turned around to see Coco running up to the arena with Aku Aku and Crunch catching up with her. Before anyone could speak, Mecha Bandicoot destroys the stage and fell down the pit, and Cortex was hit by a blast of the machine. He loses control of his hovercraft, knocking into Crash and the two fell deep in the trench where Mecha Bandicoot is. The evil minions look in disbelief and look over at the trench, trying to see Crash and Cortex, but the pit is too dark. Coco and Crunch looked over in panic.

"Crash!" Crunch called. "Hang on! We're coming down to get ya!"

"No! Let me go after him." Aku Aku told the bandicoots. "I'll take care of Cortex and bring Crash home." He flew down in the trench, leaving the bandicoots behind. Dingodile turned to his friends who look back at him.

"Lunch?" He asked. Tiny made a grin and nodded. Tawna crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the minions. This is a waste of time.

* * *

Deep in the underground cavern of Wumpa Island, Cortex was fuming at Crash for ruining his plans again. He let out a growl and charge towards Crash, tackles him and the two turn into a Rollerbrawl. A chaotic ball of fists and fury tumbling down a cave. The two traverse their way throughout the cave, not noticing the dangers ahead of them. They trigger the colored crystals, and boulders nearly squash them. But two enemies always roll out of the way, unaware they were dodging anything that tried to kill them. Crash is on top of Cortex, choking him, but the scientist grabbed his hair to get him off. Crash grunted and rub his head. He looked around the cavern in awe. There are tribal faces and statues of totem gods around, and pools of green liquid. Before Cortex could attack Crash, he spotted something ahead. It's purple, it's shiny, full of power.

"Well, well...a Power Crystal." He said. He grabs it and clutching it in his arms, grinning maliciously.

"Cortex!" A voice boomed. Crash turned around to see Aku Aku flying towards him and Cortex. "Put that crystal down!" The mask warned. Before Cortex could say anything, the ground began to shake below his feet. A giant drill popped out from underneath, and Cortex remains on top with the crystal. Crash and Aku Aku watched as the middle section opened up and four ramps with green buttons on the surface. Then, the strange blue ant-like robots come out of the doors with their laser swords. Crash looked up at Aku Aku, wondering if he knew anything about these strange creatures. The ancient mask doesn't know what or who they are. He doesn't have an answer.

"Crash, do something!" Cortex cried out. "Destroy them!"

"Cortex, what are they?" Aku Aku asked, glaring up at the scientist.

"Don't look at me! I have nothing to do with this, I swear!" Cortex exclaimed. "Crash, please! Attack!" The bandicoot readied his arms and spin attack the creatures, looking out for their laser swords. "Hit those buttons so more of them won't come out and this thing will get me down!" Cortex demanded. Crash body slammed down the green buttons, and few of the creatures vanished to retreat elsewhere. The drill went underground again, and Cortex came down with the crystal in his hands. He held it up in victory. "Yes! The crystal is mine!" He declared. Crash looks over and see the crystal. It has been a while he last saw the crystal and forgot how hypnotizing and beautiful they are. He reaches for it, and it made Cortex jump back with a shriek. "Keep back you weak-minded fool!" He said with a sneer. "Avert your gaze, or you'll go _crystal crazy_!" He said, gesturing to his eye while wiggling his eyebrow. But, Crash ran up to him, grabbing the crystal, locking the two together. "Let go!" Cortex cried out, pulling the crystal, but Crash never releases it. Aku Aku watched the two run down to the dark cavern, holding the crystal together, and Cortex kept shouting at Crash to release the crystal.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Aku Aku asked himself, following Crash and Cortex.

"Give it to me, you mindless bandicoot!" Cortex claimed, using his feet to slow down Crash from going further down in the dark cavern. The parts of the volcano is nearby. The run across the bridge and there is a tunnel to get through, but behind them is the drill from before, chasing them down. Crash brought Cortex in front and tackle him down to do another Rollerbrawl. "Oww!" Cortex wailed. "Watch the face!" The two rolled their way out of the tunnel to avoid the drill. After losing it, Cortex got out of the Rollerbrawl. He found an exit and left Crash behind, giving him an evil laughter. Aku Aku caught up with Crash.

"Are you alright, my boy?" He asked. Crash grinned up at him, nodding. "Let us go after Cortex. He's got some nerve to show up at our island home. That could also mean my brother has returned." Crash ran down the tunnel to get out of the cavern with Aku Aku by his side.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Cortex was admiring himself and hear Crash and Aku Aku coming up to him, which annoys the doctor. Before anyone could speak, they turn their attention to the literal fly above them. It unzips and reveal two strange birds coming out. They are both pale green with protective suits, clear helmets, and they sit in flying saucers.

"Phew! That feels good. I was bursting in there!" One said. Crash cocks his head to the side in confusion. Who are these guys? He turned to Aku Aku who stared at the birds with a look. The mask can sense evil in them.

"Cower you fools, for the awesome might of...the Evil Twins." The other bird spoke. Cortex was not threatened in the slightest.

"Aren't you two adorable?" He asked, smiling at the two birds. "Let me see...I might have some chocky treats for you." He searches his back pocket. Crash stuck out his tongue, liking the sound of food right about now. Cortex glared at him. "Not for you, you mindless marsupial."

"Chocky treats?! Ooh, ooh!" A bird said excitedly, but the other stopped him. He faces Cortex with a sneer.

"We've got some good news, and some bad news." He said. His twin spoke up.

"The bad news is that we are going to destroy your precious islands!"

"The good news...you won't be around to see it." Crash and Aku Aku were shocked. But Cortex doubt the twins however.

"How tiresome." He spoke. One of the twins smirked.

"You wanna play mind games? Let's play mind games!" He uses his powers to get Cortex's brain out of his ear and grabs a hold of it. Crash shrieked and covered his mouth from throwing up. Cortex let out a shriek. The bird gave the brain back to Cortex. "This is the part where you start running...and screaming." After a few second, Cortex grips onto his brain and start running away, screaming. The twins laughed at him, mocking him.

"Go on, run!"

"Catch ya later, brainiac!" The twins laugh before went back inside the fly before it disappears. Crash was disturbed by this, but he ran through the jungle to find Cortex with Aku Aku.  
As Crash and Aku Aku went off to look for Cortex, they see Coco and Crunch running up to them.

"Hey! Crash, you okay?" Coco asked. "Did Cortex hurt you?"

"Where is that creep?" Crunch asked with a snarl. "I want to strangle his neck!"

"There is no time for that! We have bigger problems!" Aku Aku spoke. Crash nodded. "New threat has come upon the islands. They seem to know Dr. Cortex somehow."

"New threat?" Crunch asked.

"Who or what is the threat?" Coco asked.

"Two birds known as the Evil Twins." Aku Aku replied. "I don't know where they came from, but I will find out from Cortex himself. Crash and I will handle this. You two head home."

"What? We can help!" Crunch spoke.

"Yeah, we can save the world again." Coco said. "Let us help you." Aku Aku really didn't want Coco or Crunch to be involved in this, though he doesn't know how dangerous the Evil Twins are. This is just a beginning. Maybe they can help for a while, but when things are getting out of hand, Coco and Crunch must stay out of things. "Let's find Cortex. He must know a thing or two about those birds." Aku Aku said flying off. The bandicoots follow the mask to find the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Totem Hokum***

* * *

Crash and the others found Cortex cowering in the clearing. They see him pace around, whimpering a little. Crash found it humorous to see his enemy acting like this, though it wasn't him who made Cortex act this way. Those Evil Twins really gave this little scientist a scare.

"You have to help me, Crash." Cortex spoke, facing the orange bandicoot. "You heard them. They want to destroy our island home. Humiliate you, enslave you, and _steal my brain_!"

"What now?" Coco asked, unaware that his brain was taken out earlier.

"How I envy the simple life of the tribesfolk..." Cortex said, gesturing to the natives who are around Papu Papu across from them, the leader did his belly dance for his people who clapped for him. Crash can see Tia'ka with her husband she recently married, watching her father with a chuckle. Cortex continue to speak. "Living in harmony with Mother Nature: the noble boar..." A boar ran by them in the clearing. Buzzing is heard by the flower is that next to Cortex who turned to the bee. "The humble bumblebee..." The bee flew over to Cortex with the rest of the bees and attack him. Cortex let out a scream and ran away from the bandicoots. Crash looks mildly bewildered. A hive fell from the tree and land in Cortex's head, and he screamed some more.

"Should we help him?" Crunch asked. "I thought this is entertaining." Crash was about to go after the screaming scientist with a hive on his head, but there is a hungry bear coming out of the cave. He sees a hive and let out his tongue. The bear looks hungry. It starts to chase after Cortex. Crash chases after the two, thinking of a way to lure the bear away from Cortex, but the bear then runs away when the tribe arrived. Cortex tripped on the log, and the hive is off of his head. Cortex's head and face is covered with honey and red bumps. The scientist groaned in agony. He spots Papu Papu in front of him. The leader spoke in his native language to the tribesfolk and took Cortex away.

"Well, things won't go so well." Coco spoke.

"Come on, Crash. We have to get Cortex or else they sacrifice him." Aku Aku said by floating ahead. Crash follows the mask as Coco and Crunch follow closely.

"Things are getting better and better, doesn't it?" Coco asked with a grin. "Cortex gets hurt often."

* * *

Crash makes his way to the upriver towards the village, noticing the tribesmen guarding the stream in their tall towers. When they notice the bandicoots and the ancient mask make their way towards the gate, they greeted in their native language. They all walk towards the gates. Things didn't seem to change when Crash visits the tribe once in a while, and Tia'Ka will be the new chief soon when her husband is being trained to be one along with her. There is a small stream with two dead fish and a crab hanging above it. Children are playing around the clearing. So peaceful here.  
Everyone looked up to see Cortex strapped on the settlement's totem at the top for some kind of sacrifice ritual.

"Hey Cortex! How you doing up there?" Coco called, cupping her hands around her mouth up towards the pole.

"Do we look like ants down here?" Crunch shouted, joining Coco. Crash chuckled at his siblings.

"Get me down!" Cortex screamed angrily. "And they took my crystal! Crash, do something! Anything!" Aku Aku told the bandicoots that he will demand Papu Papu to get Cortex down to save the world from the evil birds. But Crunch had other ideas. He grabbed Crash, and threw him up at the top of the pole. Crash grabbed on the ropes, and he grinned at Cortex who sneered at him. "Don't just hang around there, you moron! Get me down from here!" He said. Crash pulls on the rope, trying to loosen it, but no avail. While trying to get the scientist free, bullets hit the pole, making Crash yelp in surprise, gripping on the ropes from falling.

"Crash, watch out!" Coco cried out. There is Pinstripe and Tawna on top of one of the houses. Pinstripe chuckled at Crash's reaction. He aims at the pole and begin shooting again. Though he is unaware that Cortex was strapped on it. The top part of the totem fell from the pole with Crash and Cortex. They fell on the stream. Crash climbed on top of the totem while Cortex tries to get himself free. He let out a scream as he and Crash fell down the waterfall. From the rooftop, Pinstripe and Tawna now realized their mistake.

"Well, Cortex will kill us for this when he finds out." Pinstripe said, reloading his tommy gun. They look down to see the villagers coming around Coco and Crunch with Papu Papu and Aku Aku. Pinstripe and Tawna left the scene, not want to get spotted.  
Tia'Ka gave Coco a Power Crystal after her father spoke to her about the misunderstandings. Aku Aku then notices that Cortex and Crash are missing. Coco told the mask what happened. Pinstripe shot the top part down to hurt Crash.

"We must find them." Aku Aku said. "I'm sure they're not far from the village."

* * *

Crash uses a sharp rock to cut the ropes to free Cortex. As the scientist is free, he held his head, groaning a little. Crash then spotted a small farm with a emu wearing a straw hat, chewing a straw. Some chickens are wandering around. Before Crash could go up to say hello to the farmer, he hears laughter in the air. He looked up to see the Evil Twins flying in the sky above the farm. Crash grabbed Cortex's wrist and lead him up the Wumpa Mountain.

"Let go!" Cortex said. "Where are you taking me?!" Crash ignored his creator and threw Cortex on top of the cliffs and climbed up to catch up with him. "That was unnecessary!" Cortex told the bandicoot. But Crash dragged him across the clearing of the mountain and see the remains of the totem and there are the birds with their popcorn and drinks.

"We've been taking in the sights of Wumpa Island here, nice digs, so much to see, so much to destroy! You got the native village, the lava caves, the Totem Gods." Victor said, looking at the bandicoot and the scientist.

"Yeah, back in the Tenth Dimension we don't have anything as near as good the Totem Gods, you know it's almost as if they're alive." Moritz said with a smile, looking down at the totem head. Victor let out a chuckle as the totem's eyes open and let out a growl.

"Almost, _EXACTLY_ as if they're alive..." He said. Then, the Totem God crawls out of the ground, getting its four arms out. Crash lowers his ears, backing up with Cortex who is shaking. The Evil Twins laughed. "Let the game begin!" Victor shouted as Moritz clapped excitedly. Crash looked around for his siblings and Aku Aku, but there are nowhere to be found. The Totem God raises its arms and slam down to hit Crash and Cortex, but the two dodged away from the big hands. Crash shook his head a little, and turn to see Cortex running away screaming his head off when the Totem God is following him. Crash must help him, but he doesn't know how to defeat the Totem God. Without Aku Aku or anyone to guide him, he and Cortex will be smashed.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Tikimon Battle***

* * *

The totem god tries to smash Crash who tries to go after Cortex with a crystal. The bandicoot rolls out of the way of the fists of the Tikimon. Crash grabbed the crystal and drag Cortex along as the Tikimon switches faces. The face it revealed to the two the open mouth and summons its minions. Crash formed a smile at the nervous scientist.

"Wh-what are you looking at me like for?" Cortex asked. "If you got any stupid ideas-" But it was too late. Crash threw screaming Cortex at the Tikimon's open mouth. The totem god choked a little, pounding its chest. Crash spin attacks its minions and hear Aku Aku calling for him. He turned to see him and his bandicoot siblings. Aku Aku stopped Coco and Crunch from going further when the Tikimon spits Cortex out. The scientist moaned in disgust. "This isn't just my day."

"Look out!" Coco pointed up as the totem god tries to smash Cortex. Crash grabbed Cortex and drag him away. Tikimon uses laser attacks from its eyes to hit the two opposites. "We have to do something!" Coco said.

"How do we defeat that thing?" Crunch asked. Before Aku Aku could respond, he watched the Tikimon switch faces and summons more of its minions. Crash launched Cortex towards the mouth once more and spin attack the minions.

"I believe he and Dr. Cortex got this, children." Aku Aku said. Tikimon spit Cortex out and uses a laser attack at him, but the scientist dodged quickly, gripping on his laser gun and a crystal as Crash finishes off the minions. The totem god isn't happy when it sees the two opposites still alive with no scratch on them. It uses all four hands to stomp the ground, causing it to shake. Crash and Cortex almost lost balance, but the bandicoot drags Cortex away before one of the fists hits them. The Evil Twins laughed in amusement when Crash and Cortex run away from the laser attacks from the Tikimon.

"Look at 'em run, Victor!" The bird laughed. "It kills me every time that Dr. Cortex screams like a girl!"

"Yes. That crazy scientist won't be around to see the islands get destroyed by us, Moritz." The other bird said. They continue to watch the Tikimon switch faces and summon more minions. Again, Crash launches Cortex into the mouth and fight off the totem minions. Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku watched the totem god spit out Cortex one last time before collapsing on the ground. Crash and Cortex waited for the Tikimon to move, but it didn't. It has been defeated.

"We...we did it." Cortex said, facing the bandicoot who grinned at him. The bandicoots and the ancient mask ran up to Crash with grins.

"Great job, big brother!" Coco said, hugging Crash. Crunch patted Crash's back with a grin.

"Way to go, Crash!" Cortex rolled his eyes at them, but turned his attention to the Evil Twins.

"Aww nuts." Victor grumbled.

"There's nuts?!" Moritz asked with a grin. Victor glared at him. When the fly appears, they face Cortex and the bandicoots.

"Well, you gave it your best shot. But even now our Vice-Versa Reversa Device is in operation, sucking the goodness of this dimension and leaving behind the worst of all possible worlds! We just like making a mess." Victor said.

"See you around losers! Hey, is it lunch time yet?" Moritz asked before the fly zips up before disappearing. The bandicoots face Aku Aku.

"What now?" Crunch asked. "Those bird freaks must be stopped somehow." Before Aku Aku could speak, he faces Cortex who rubs his chin. He seems to be thinking.

"The Tenth Dimension...yes, YES!" Cortex spoke with a grin on his face. "In the dark ocean of my intellect swims a magnificent whale of a plan!" He press the buttons on his laser gun and his red hovercraft flew towards him. Cortex jumped on his hovercraft and face the bandicoots. "To the laboratory! We're not beaten yet! The game is on!" He flew away with a crystal in his hands. Crash began to follow his enemy, ignoring his siblings and father-figure who called him to wait, but Crash already left the area.

"Should we really trust that doctor, guys?" Crunch asked. "What if he secretly works for those birds?"

"I doubt it, Crunch." Aku Aku said. "Now come along. We must follow Crash to find Dr. Cortex's laboratory." The three went off to catch up with Crash to follow Cortex. Anything to save the islands, including their home, they must work with Cortex until it's all over.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Iceberg Lair***

* * *

Aku Aku teleports him and the bandicoots at the iceberg that Cortex claims to be his hideout after being freed from the ice. The lab itself is very different than the previous bases that Cortex created. The group walked up the hill and found Cortex by the front entrance, waiting for him. Though, Crash began shaking, rubbing his arms with his hands trying to get warm, same as Coco. Crunch, however, doesn't mind the cold.

"Before you rises a cathedral of diabolical genius! Scary. But in the wrong hands this iceberg lair could do much... _GOODNESS_ in the world." Cortex scowled. Coco rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, only I have the key. Observe." He attempts to open the front gate with his remote but fails. He presses the button 10 times before letting out a growl. The bandicoots held back their giggles when Cortex faces them."Follow me! I know...another way."

"Should we knock on the door to see if anyone is in the lab?" Crunch asked, but Cortex already ran around the entrance. "Never mind."

"Let's go." Coco said in annoyance. "I don't want to stand around in the cold." Crash nodded. While they are going around the entrance, Crash hears a sound. He turned to see Tawna with a tommy gun. She must've borrowed it from Pinstripe. Crash kept his eyes on her face. She is beautiful, but his heart belongs to Isabella. Though, they both look so much alike. The gold hair, orange fur, but different bandicoots.

"Hello, handsome." Tawna spoke in a seductive voice, smiling at him. "Listen, sorry about what happened back at Wumpa Island. And I don't think we have properly introduced. I am Tawna. A bandicoot like you. And you are Crash. A very gullible creature I kept hearing about." She told him. Crash nodded a little, grinning. "Now that we know each other's names..." Tawna aimed a tommy gun at Crash. "Say hello to my boyfriend's little friend." Before the orange hero could react, a cry was heard from the sky.

"COWABUNGA!" The two looked up to see a penguin with a rocket behind his back, falling towards Tawna. He landed on her head, causing her to fall. Crash rushed over and recognized the penguin. Penta. Crash let out a happy sound. Penta looked up and grinned.

"Crash! Wow! What're you doing out here?" He asked. Tawna let out a growl as she got on her knees, shaking the penguin off of her back. Crash quickly grabbed Penta and ran around the entrance of the lab to find his siblings and Aku Aku. Tawna got up and ran after the two. "She's after us!" Penta warned Crash. The orange marsupial kept on running around the lab and hear some voices and sounds coming from the other side.  
Crash and Penta saw the bandicoots, the mask, and the mad scientist around the penguins speaking to them. Cortex gripped on the crystal, listening to the penguin rambling about something.

"The check bounced? Are you sure?" Cortex asked. "Well, the past few years have been kind of slow. You see, Wrath of Cortex didn't do so well and-" The penguins growled at him, glaring at him with hate. Cortex hands out a fish. "Fish?" But the penguins won't take the offer.

"Uhhh..." Crunch began. "This is awkward."

"Die he mean the novel version or the actual game?" Coco whispered to him.

"Guys..." Penta spoke to his friends, but Cortex quickly got his laser gun out and shot one of the penguins to paralyze it. It made the other penguins take off with their rockets. Penta faces Cortex with anger in his eyes. Before he could attack him, Crash got in front of his creator, shaking his head at the penguin. "Crash, what're you doing? He attacked my friend!" Penta exclaimed.

"No time to explain, Penta! We got other problems to face." Coco spoke. Crash dragged Cortex across the yard of steam pipes to avoid and fight off those ant creatures that they fought in the caves in Wumpa Island. The bandicoots and the mask followed the two as Penta was left behind dumbfounded. A hero and a villain working together. That's something he didn't hear often.  
Tawna made a sneer and went around to find another way to stop the bandicoot, unaware that he and Cortex are working together to save the islands from the Evil Twins.

 _ **XX**_

Penguins, ant creatures, and snow bats are too much for Cortex. He's been used as a hammer, which annoys him so much, he wanted to strangle Crash. In time, he will. Crash and Cortex walk through the ice cave, and there is an ice wall in the way. Cortex can see this coming, but Crash didn't do anything. Crash turned back when his left ear twitches.

"Crash, what's the matter?" Coco asked. Crash gestured everyone to stay quiet and don't move. He is about to walk back where they came in, but then someone lifted him off the ground. Crash let out a yelp when he faces Tawna.

"Hey!" Crunch scowled.

"Tawna, wait-" Cortex was about to stop her, but Tawna threw Crash towards the ice wall, causing it to break. Tawna climbed over to see him on the snow, surrounded by pieces of ice. But, he is not alone. Cortex and the others climbed over to see Uka Uka rise from the ground, spitting out some snow. Cortex went behind the boulder. Aku Aku watches his brother hover above them.

"Free...again!" He spoke.

"Mighty Uka Uka!" Cortex spoke. The evil mask faces the heroes and villains, his gold eyes glowing.

"Who has released me from the icy tomb?!" He asked. He looked at Cortex and Crash who look up at him. "My, my. Can it be? Crash and Cortex?"

"Yeah..." Coco says.

"I don't know whether to kiss you...or kill you!" Uka Uka said. Crash made a kissy face at the demonic mask at him. Cortex made a face palm at the bandicoot who doesn't get sarcasm. Then, Uka Uka brought up the ice pieces to make himself a body. Cortex let out a cry as the ice arm nearly hits him. Crash and the others ran off from the ice titan that Uka Uka formed. Uka Uka slammed the ice fists down to grow the icicles. Crash and Cortex quickly avoided the attack.

"Uka Uka, I can explain-" Cortex began.

"I have had enough of you, Cortex! You left me to be frozen forever!" The evil mask growled. He threw the giant snowball at him. Cortex let out a yelp and rolled out of the way. Tawna backed away from the battle, but she accidently push the lever with her elbow. The vents open beneath the ice titan's feet and flames come out. The body begin to melt, and Uka Uka floats above the bandicoots and the scientist. Before he could use his dark magic to attack, Aku Aku stopped him.

"Uka Uka! Stop this now!" He said with a glare. "A new evil has threatened to take over the islands!" Uka Uka was taken back by this.

"Wha?! No! That's my job! Who dares to rule the world as the Mighty Uka Uka is roaming?!"

"Divided we are but two magical masks. Join me, and together we shall defeat this evil infestation." Aku Aku suggested. Uka Uka thought about it for a moment. He faces the bandicoots and Cortex who waited for his answer. The mask faces his brother.

"I like a challenge. I accept." He said.

"The Aku-Uka Brothers, together again." The two masks left the group to stop the Evil Twins. Cortex let out a sigh of relief. He's safe from Uka Uka...for now. Tawna came over to him.

"I don't know what's going on, but someone please tell me what just happened." She spoke. Cortex hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me, Tawna!" He said with a grin. He looked up to see her expression all shocked and confused. Crash let out a giggle. Cortex pulled away from the female bandicoot. "Forget I did that. Let's go." He said. He walked away from the bandicoots to get inside the lab. Tawna blinked a few times, wondering what just happened now than before. "Come along!" Cortex called. Crash, Coco, and Crunch followed him out of the ice caves. Tawna doesn't know what to do. Questions are filling in her mind. The only answers she will need is from Dr. Cortex.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Danger Ahead!***

* * *

Arriving inside the lab, everyone hears a doorbell out of nowhere. Cortex faces the door that wasn't there before. He figured it was the Evil Twins. What happened to the Aku Uka Brothers? Did something happen?

"It's...probably for you." Cortex spoke to Crash who faced him in confusion. Before Crash could open the door, the door opens and revealed the Evil Twins, wearing the masks. Aku Aku and Uka Uka are motionless.

"Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat!" They laughed before throwing the masks at Crash and Cortex's feet. Crash was shocked as he picked up Aku Aku. What had happened to him and his evil brother? Coco rushed over to examine the mask as one Evil Twin spoke.

"Fools! You thought these two party toys could defeat us!?" Victor asked sneering at the group. "We are _MASTERS_ of the Infinite Dimensions, with power over reality itself!"

"And _RICHES_ beyond imagination!" Moritz said. That caught Cortex's attention.

"Riches?"

"Riches?" Victor scoffed before slapping his brother's helmet. "What's wrong with you?! Always bringing up the riches!" Moritz rubbed his clear helmet with a sorry look on his face. Coco glared up at the Evil Twins, gripping on motionless Aku Aku.

"What have you done with him?!" She asked, showing them the mask.

"Oh, don't worry about the masks." Victor spoke. "They will wake up soon. We are too powerful for such tiki masks." Crash glared at the birds. Victor then turned his attention to Cortex. "You don't remember us, do you doctor?"

"Should I?" Cortex asked, raising his eyebrow. "When was the first time we encounter?"

"You ruined our lives!" Victor said. "This is why nobody likes you! You will rue the day! We shall return!" He went through the door. Moritz faces the group before leaving.

"Oh, forget about the riches thing." He said with an innocent smile. The door closes and disappeared. Crunch faces Cortex with a sneer.

"Gee, is there something you need to tell us, doc?" He asked.

"They could be lying!" Cortex protested. "I don't know who they are!" Tawna went by him with a look.

"I doubt it, doctor. They have hatred in their eyes. They seem to know you so well than anybody else in your life." She told him. "I may know you for some time since you got back, but I can tell who supports you or hates you." Cortex faces her with innocence in his eyes.

"I...ruin the lives of so many. I can't remember them all. Believe me, I've been evil for years and the memories are foggy in my head!" He told her. Then, they heard some groaning. Coco looked down to see Aku Aku regain his consciousness, same as Uka Uka.

"Uggh, what happened?" Aku Aku asked, hovering away from Coco's hands. Uka Uka faces Cortex with anger.

"Cortex! Who are those evil upstarts?!" He hollered.

"I don't know!" Cortex replied. "They seem to know me somewhere, but I don't remember!"

"Such a big head, such a tiny brain!" Uka Uka growled, getting close to Cortex's face, making the scientist whimper a little. Aku Aku turned to his brother calmly.

"If we deliver him to the Evil Twins, perhaps they will spare us." He suggested. That made everyone gasp in shock. Aku Aku would sacrifice an enemy to the most dangerous enemies. Even Crash didn't want that to happen.

"But they'll kill me!" Cortex exclaimed. "They'll take away my brain and take over your islands! Aren't you aware of that part, Aku Aku?!" The ancient mask doesn't have any other choice. He must protect his islands, and his children from any harm.

"That is the risk I'm willing to take." Uka Uka spoke. "It is your fault after all. If you had release me from the icy tomb, none of this would've happened!" Then, everyone but Crash started to argue all at once. The poor bandicoot doesn't know what to do. He faces Cortex who held his head in panic. Sure, he is an enemy, but Crash knew that Cortex doesn't deserve fate from the Evil Twins that came from another dimension.  
Finally, after talking things over, Cortex faces the orange marsupial.

"Crash, I've been like a father to you. I created you, nursed you...and tried to destroy you..." He told him softly. Crash then sees him stick his hand out for him. "So what do you say? With my mighty intellect, and your vacuous stupidity, we'll be unbeatable!" Cortex said. Crash grinned and shook Cortex's hand. Crunch turned to Tawna who had her arms crossed.

"You in?" He asked.

"I suppose." Tawna replied. Cortex told everyone to follow him to the Psychetron. The bandicoots and the masks walk through the lair. Tawna walked beside Crash who kept a grin on his face like nothing bad is happening. Tawna turned to Aku Aku, getting his attention. "You really sure Crash is a warrior? He looks like he is very unaware of what's happening." She asked.

"He is a warrior." Aku Aku replied. "Sure, he is naïve, but I will always be there for him to guide him to a right path. He's the one who has awaken me a few years back." Tawna turned back to the orange hero, then back to the mask. "Crash is a brave fighter with a good heart. He never let any of us down." Aku Aku said with a gentle smile. Cortex heard this, and rolled his eyes. Crash better not try anything to ruin anything. Good thing Coco and Crunch came along to keep him away from trouble.

 _ **XX**_

"Our magic is no match against the twins' power!" Uka Uka spoke as Cortex is typing on his computer.

"What we need is a brute force." The scientist suggested. The screen now shows Mecha Bandicoot being repaired by N. Gin, and Cortex faces the masks. "Mecha Bandicoot was made with an electronic brain, programmed with Crash's own cerebral patterns." Everyone turned to Crash who has a light bulb in his mouth and it blew up in his face, covered in black. He blinked in surprise before facing his allies.

"Are you sure it was wise?" Aku Aku asked, turning back to Cortex.

"Let's bring it home." Cortex said, pressing the autopilot. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

Mecha Bandicoot started to cause havoc in Native Fortress, and the villagers started screaming and speak in their language. Papu Papu told his people to gather weapons and put children to safety. Tia'ka and her husband watched in horror, wondering where the machine came from, but figured that it belongs to Cortex.

"That mad man will pay!" Tia'ka yelled with a look. Mecha Bandicoot let out a roar as the villagers run for their lives.

* * *

"Cortex, we only got four crystals, and it is not enough to travel the Tenth Dimension. We don't know where the other crystals are?" Coco said, looking up on her pink laptop.

"Unless..." Cortex spoke with a grin. "Come along!" He rushed out of the lab as the bandicoots follow him.  
Crash spotted Cortex leaning over the rail, pointing at the sea that is too far to walk. If only Crash brought a snowboard from his house.

"There! To the sea I tell you! Our salvation floats across the briny blue! We must reach N. Gin's battleship and quickly before it sets sail! But how? Think Cortex, think!" For some reason, Crash got his eyes on Cortex's butt that sways back and forth, while some catchy a cappella music played in the background. Crash just stood there, staring at the butt, his head bobbing in time with Cortex's cheeks. Crash narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out confidently.

"...Crash?" Coco asked, feeling uncomfortable what was happening. The orange hero came behind Cortex, his hands at ready...

"Don't tell me..." Crunch spoke before closing his eyes. Crash then kicked Cortex over the railing. Cortex fell into the snowy abyss, and Crash happily jumped after him. Tawna slowly turned to the bandicoots and the twin masks who is just as disturbed as she is right now. What the heck did they just witnessed?

"Does Crash have a-" Tawna started, but Uka Uka shook his body.

"I don't want to know! Let us follow the two before any more strange things happen around us!" He flew down after the bandicoot and a scientist.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHH!" Cortex screamed as he flew down the mountains as Crash uses him as a snowboard. Crash gripped on Cortex's black hair to steer him, making him scream more. Crash avoided the TNTs and Nitro crates, and spotted the building labeled **_Cortex_** , and images of Cortex wearing a chef hat, and a frightened chicken across from it. The two crash through the building, hearing chickens around them. "Get them off me!" Cortex shouted, getting feathers on him. "Shoo! Shoo! Get!"

"Yahoo!" Crash cried out happily. The two flew out of the back door, Cortex covered in feathers. He's never been so humiliated in his life. Crash continues to skate down the side of the mountain before breaking into another building labeled _**Moulin Cortex**_. "Whoa!" Crash cried out when he passed by the female bandicoots he never seen before. Cortex crash against the wall before shaking off the snow and feathers. He looked up to see the ladies looking down at him and Crash.

"Ladies." Cortex greeted with a smile, brushing down the snow. The female bandicoots rush pass him and greet with Crash by petting his fur and hair, making him grin. Crash stuck his tongue out, laying down on the wooden floor, shaking his left foot like a dog as one of the girls rubs his belly. Cortex rolls his eyes. "Oh gross. What do the ladies see in that brainless marsupial?" He grumbled. He pulled Crash away from the crowd of the female bandicoots. They smiled and waved goodbye at the orange hero. Crash winked at them before pushing Cortex out the back.

* * *

In the shed, Dingodile is reading a book quietly, unaware that a giant snowball came towards his shed. It crashed down. Cortex is facing down the snow, feeling the pains all over his body after being a humiliskate. He had to call himself that after Crash uses him at the snowy mountains.

"I have never been so humiliated..." Cortex grumbled in the snow. "No amount of treasure could ever be able to compensate." Dingodile popped out of the snow after hearing the word treasure. He formed a smirk.

"Treasure, eh? Better call the boys."  
Crash walked over to Cortex with concern on his face. He nudges his head, but Cortex told him to go on without him. Cortex needs time to recover. Crash shrugged and went off without him. He must wait for Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Aku Aku.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Bandicoot on a Run!***

* * *

Crash looked up at the ship of N. Gin's with awe. Seems to Crash that N. Gin loves pirates. The bandicoot wandered inside the ship without any warning. He could handle any danger that waits inside and he can fight N. Gin by himself. What could happen?  
Crash found himself inside the room where it is filled with missiles and other weapons. There are TNTs and Nitro crates scattered around as well. The bandicoot carefully walk pass the crates and went inside the doorway and there is a elevator that leads up on the ship. He grinned as he stood on the platform and he is now on the ship outside to see the ocean view. But, he didn't see his bandicoot siblings, the masks, Tawna, or Cortex anywhere. Are they still back there? Crash then look up to see N. Gin on the crows nest with a missile launcher.

"So, you up for a few rounds, Crash? Then say hello to my little friend!" N. Gin said by activating the missile launcher. The missiles shoot up in the air, then came down. Crash ran around the crows nest to avoid them. But the missile rockets are damaging the crows nest, thought N. Gin never noticed. He then throws the TNT crate at Crash and it counts down. The bandicoot jumped out of the way as it explodes. But, the crows nest started to collapse. N. Gin screamed as he fell down with Crash, but the bandicoot fell into a building.

* * *

"Whoa!" Crash fell in the big pot of soup. He gripped on the edge, spitting out the soup. The door opened and revealed a light purple walrus wearing a chef hat, and a apron. He is holding a butcher knife as he walked in, but he notices Crash in his pot. Crash gave him a nervous smile.

"Ahhh, yummy! Fresh meat for my pot!" The walrus spoke in a deep voice. Crash yelped and got out of the pot of soup. "Come back here!" The walrus started to chase after the bandicoot throughout of the hallways of the kitchen. Crash ran away as fast as he could to get away from the crazy chef. He had to dodge the Nitro crates that were set to block him from escaping, but Crash jumps over most of them. He pushed the lab assistants away as the walrus continues to chase him with a butcher knife with one hand. "You could be a perfect ingredient for my soup!" The walrus spoke. Crash can see the exit ahead. He grinned and made a roll outside and shut the door behind him, and hid behind the boulder as the walrus broke through the door. The bandicoot remained silent as the walrus looks around for him and pass him. Crash let out a sigh of relief and came out of his hiding spot.  
But, there are TNT crates all around him. Before the bandicoot could leave, he looked up to see N. Gin flying towards the crates and set one of them off. As the countdown ends, all of the crates explode, and sent Crash flying.

* * *

"Crash! Crash, where are you?" Coco called outside the laboratory. "Oh, where could he be?"

"That bandicoot needs to be on a leash most of the time!" Uka Uka said in annoyance. "You call him a warrior?"

"Now I'm sure he couldn't go far." Aku Aku spoke. Though, he is worried about Crash. He didn't want anything bad happen to him. "Allow me to find him."

"Wait, may I come with you?" Tawna asked, stopping the mask. Aku Aku allowed her to go with him to find Crash. Crunch watched the two leave in silent. He couldn't help but to feel that Tawna had a thing for Crash ever since she joined them. Crash has a girlfriend who lives far away for career days, and she still keeps in touch and visits once in a while with her sisters. But Crash wouldn't break Isabella's heart for another female bandicoot. Would he?

"Where is Crash? He's supposed to help us save the world." Cortex asked, crossing his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Relax, Aku Aku and Tawna are searching for him right now." Coco replied. "Besides, Crash hardly gets into trouble nowadays." Cortex rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Crash landed on the ice floating in the water. But in front of him is Dr. N. Tropy and Brio. What are they doing all the way out here? The bandicoots look up at them in silence and confusion. N. Tropy spoke. "The rats are leaving the sinking ship. Tell us where the treasure is and we'll...let you go." Crash raised his eyebrow. What treasure? "Silence!" N. Tropy said in annoyance. He turned to Brio. "Looks like we have to bring it out of him. N. Brio, get changed!"

"Likewise." Brio said, taking out his green potion. Crash shook his head at him, pleading him not to do this. Why is Brio against him all of a sudden? The scientist with bolts on his head drinks the potion. He twitched a little and dove into the cold water. N. Tropy teleported out of the way as Brio transformed into a giant frog-like monster. Crash yelped and ran from the beast. The frog beast bounces around the ice, trying to catch the bandicoot. Crash almost fell in the cold ocean as Brio makes the ice move around. Then, the beast retreated to the water as N. Tropy appeared with his tuning fork. He hits the ice, making it break to pieces. Crash held on as he floated away.

"Have a nice swim, bandicoot boy!" N. Tropy taunted with a grin. Suddenly, Tawna came up to him and kick him in the groin, making him howl in pain. Aku Aku uses his powers to bring Crash to him. He teleported him, and the bandicoots back to the island to meet with Cortex and the others. N. Tropy sat up, groaning a bit after what Tawna gave him. "Ugh, what is with bandicoots and their kicking these days?"

* * *

Inside the lab, Crash, Tawna, and Aku Aku see Cortex with the crystals that is enough for his machine to travel the 10th Dimension where the Evil Twins came from. Tawna faces the orange hero, asking him if he is alright. Crash grinned at her and nodded. He thanked her by giving her a hug. Tawna was taken back by his action, but she let that slide for now.

"How gross." Cortex groaned in disgust as he watched. "Now, if you don't mind, I am placing the crystals to-" Suddenly, a voice boomed by the Psychetron. Everyone turned to see Felicia.

"You monster! Give back those crystals!" She growled. She came up to Cortex and kicked him in the groin, making him drop the crystals.

"Ohhh..." Crash murmured, seeing the pain look on his creator's face.

"My crystals...!" Cortex squeaked. The Psychetron aimed at Felicia before she could retrieve the crystals and paralyzed her. Cortex came by the computer to see that his machine needs to be repaired. "Ruined!" He growled. "Thanks to perky here!"

"The biggest question is where did she just come from?" Crunch asked, looking at paralyzed Felicia. She can blink, but she can't move or speak.

"This must be repaired." Cortex said. "Only one person can fix it."

"If you are talking about yourself again, I swear, I will melt you." Uka Uka growled, warning the scientist.

"No, I can't repair this myself!" Cortex said. "My niece... Nina Cortex." Everyone faced him. Who's Nina?

"I didn't know you have a niece." Coco spoke. "You never mentioned her before." Cortex pointed at the painted frame of a girl with light blue skin, a lower case "N" on her forehead, wearing a school uniform.

"Isn't she delightful...? It's obvious I've made a few adjustments here-and there." The bandicoots and masks noticed that Nina's hands are robot hands. Did something happen to her real hands? "Quickly! To my private dirigible! Set a course for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil." Cortex announced. Before he could lead them to his blimp above, he came over to the female dingo who is still paralyzed. "Felicia, I can't stand seeing you like this." He said. He brought out a black marker and began to draw on her face. Felicia now has a drawn glasses around her eyes, a mustache, and large eyebrows drawn. Cortex smirked at his work. "Better." He spoke. Felicia's left eye twitched in anger, but she couldn't move. It will take hours for her to move again.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: The School of Evil***

* * *

The blimp took off in the air as the bandicoots, masks, and a scientist are inside to get to the Evil Academy. Crash watches Cortex go up to his controls of the blimp.

"I love my airship. It's the only way to fly." Cortex said with a smile.

"Hey hey, so this is how the rich and the ugly fly?" Victor's voice said behind Cortex. The mad man frowned as he faces the Evil Twins.

"Oh stewardess, may I have another bag of those spicy peanuts?" Moritz laughed. Cortex walked off the platform, snarling at them.

"I would-"

" _Boriiiiiing_." Moritz sang, pressing his belt. Dr. Cortex spoke rapidly at them.

I _will_ crush you like the puny bugs you are! You're nothing to me for I'm the great and all-powerful Dr. Neo Cortex! You infantile vermin! How dare you both manhandle and manipulate me?! Rest assured, I shall wreak my terrible vengeance upon...!" Cortex stopped to catch his breath, but Victor spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's skip to the good bit." He said. "You know, we have been looking up what you've been doing the past few years. One thing caught our attention. Mrs. Cortex." That got Cortex's attention. Victor chuckled at him. "That's right, smart guy. We got your girl."

"Natalie..." Cortex whispered.

"If you want her alive, meet us at the Tenth Dimension. We'll be waiting, and so will Natalie." Victor said with a serious look.

"We would hate to hurt the pretty lady." Moritz said before they disappear from the cockpit. Cortex slams his fist on the wall, sighing. Coco walked up to him.

"We'll get Natalie back." She told him. Cortex rubbed his forehead. He had doubts. He hasn't seen Natalie in three years. But she won't be happy to see him when he rescues her. He remembered what he said to her in the space station before Crash's fight with Crunch.

"I do need to save her, but...she won't be thankful." Cortex said. "She doesn't want to see me again."

"There's no time for that now, Cortex!" Uka Uka barked. "Those birds are going to rule the world, and that is my doing!" Crash rolled his eyes at the evil mask.

"Let's get to that school already." Crunch spoke. Cortex started to use the monitor to locate the Evil Academy. It is going to take a while to get there. Cortex stares out to see the ocean view in silent. He's afraid of what Natalie will do when she faces him again. She won't be happy, that's for sure. He will save her and stop the Evil Twins, and leave her be after the world is saved.

* * *

 ***Evil Academy***

The kids of the academy are returning to their dorms for the night. They all wear the same school uniform. White shirt underneath the navy blue vest, red tie, and black shorts/skirts. In the garden, Crash and Cortex stood around to see the building in front of them.

"Whoa..." Crash gasped at the sight of the school. It's big.

"You certain that Nina will help us?" Uka Uka asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. Besides, I haven't seen her in years." Cortex said with a smile. "I was once a former student here when I was a boy. Ah, such good times." Crash walked over to the fountain and notice a brick was sticking out of its place. He pressed it and by his feet there are stairs appearing below. "Crash! You found a secret hideout!" Cortex exclaimed.

"Where does it lead?" Crunch wondered.

"The boiler room." Cortex replied. He walked down the stairs. "Come along." Crash faces Crunch and Coco who didn't move. They told him that they will stick around watch the airship along with Tawna in case things go wrong. Crash and Aku Aku went below to meet Cortex and Uka Uka to the boiler room. Little did they know, there is someone in the boiler room waiting for them.

 _ **XX**_

Crash and Aku Aku made it down to the boiler room and found Cortex trapped in a pipe. Uka Uka only shook his body in annoyance. Aku Aku wanted to know how Cortex got stuck in a pipe, but at the same time he didn't want to know.

"I'm stuck! The greatest evil scientist in a world! Stuck in a pipe." Cortex said in the pipe. "How could this get any worse?" Crash then heard a fart coming from the pipe, and Cortex let out a high gag. Crash held back his laughter with one hand.

"Crash, just roll him through the room." Aku Aku said. Crash started to roll Cortex through the halls.

* * *

Reaching to the end of the boiler room, Crash got Cortex out of the pipe. Before they move up to the school building, they see Dingodile standing before them with his flamethrower.

"What are you doing all the way here, Dingodile?" Cortex asked.

"You know me about the heat, doctor." The hybrid replied with a smirk. "Rumor is you two chumps have got your mitts in some treasure, and I wanna piece of that pie!"

"Treasure?" Aku Aku asked in confusion. Cortex shrugged at Dingodile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Then, Dingodile started up his flamethrower and about to burn the scientist. Luckily, Cortex dodged the attack and hid behind the pipes that are steaming. Crash knew that he must fight Dingodile. "Crash, meet me above the school!" Cortex told the orange marsupial. Crash gave him a thumbs up and face the hybrid. Aku Aku is sticking with Crash on this one while Cortex and Uka Uka are using the platform to get in the school building.

"Let's dance, Crash!" Dingodile taunted, pointing his flamethrower at the bandicoot and pull the trigger. Fire is out, and Crash ran around him to avoid the flames. Crash then sees the switch. He quickly turns it, and see the water shower on Dingodile. "Huh?"

"Now, Crash!" Aku Aku yelled. Crash ran up to Dingodile and spin attack him. The hybrid growled and got back on his feet. He then started to shoot fireballs around, making Crash duck or roll away from them. This is getting too difficult for Crash since the boiler room is too hot, he started to sweat and it slows him down a little. "Don't slow down, Crash!" Aku Aku said. Crash ran around Dingodile to get to another switch, but Dingodile quickly stopped them by shooting the switch.

"Don't you even think about it, mate!" He growled. Crash cried out and ran back around as the flames are following him. Aku Aku can see that Crash is having a hard time running in this hot room. He must give him power.

"Crash, I'm here!" He flew towards his face. Crash's body glows and the tattoos appear on his body. Aku Crash turned to the hybrid and made a spin attack. As the hybrid is stunned, Aku Crash uses his power to turn on the switches and the water showers on Dingodile. The masked bandicoot spin attacks his face. Dingodile fell to the ground, looking up at Aku Crash with one eye.

"That ain't a fair fight..." He grumbled.

"We have no time for this." Aku Aku spoke and head to the platform. Up to the school they go, leaving Dingodile behind.

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku found themselves in the hallway of the school. Bookshelves are on the walls, portraits hanging, and statues around. Crash is looking for his creator and the evil mask, but he doesn't know where they are. Aku Aku uses his power to find his twin brother around the school. Crash went over to the water fountain to take a drink after being in that boiler room. The door opened by him and see a young boy with dark hair come out, but noticed Crash who stopped drinking water. Crash waved and gave the boy a friendly smile, but the boy let out a scream and ran back in the room. The bandicoot blinked in confusion.

"Crash, I sense them in the library. Let's go to them." Aku Aku spoke. Crash nodded and followed the mask.  
The academy is huge. There are many classes, and rooms to study in. Crash could imagine what it would be like as a student here. Learn how to be evil. No wonder Cortex was a student here and become what he is.

 _ **XX**_

Cortex and Uka Uka are waiting for Crash's arrival with Aku Aku in the library. Cortex then notices the old year book in the shelf. He took the book and open it to find the year he was in. The pictures are black and white, showing the successful students of the academy those previous years. He spotted a picture of a boy holding up the cage with two birds, smiling.

"It's me." Cortex said. "Those birds...why do I have-?"

"Here they are, Cortex. Now, do you know where your niece is?" Uka Uka asked as Crash and Aku Aku walked up the stairs of the second floor of the library. Cortex placed the book back in the shelf and face Crash.

"Crash, Aku Aku, I'll take it from here." He told them. He got out his laser gun. "You go back to the airship. Make sure everything is secured." Before he could leave, Crash grabbed his arm, giving him a frown. "What?" Cortex asked in annoyance. Crash gestures to himself, Cortex, and to the hallway. He wanted to go with him. The scientist shook his head at him. "Crash, you've done enough. You fought Dingodile, didn't you? You did a good job." He told him, patting Crash's shoulder. The bandicoot smiled at him. Cortex rolled his eyes and carried on as Uka Uka followed him down the halls. Crash couldn't believe that Cortex told him that he did good. Maybe he does have a soft spot after all. He just didn't want to show it.

"Let's go to the airship. Coco, Crunch, and Tawna are there. If anything goes wrong, we'll come back." Aku Aku told the bandicoot. The two went back downstairs to leave the library and exit out of the school.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Hi guys. Listen, sorry for the delay of this story, but I've been really busy. So just to be clear, you guys will expect to see one chapter every month because after Halloween is over, I will be very busy. I will try my best to get this story done before the year is over. Please patient on this one. Thank you!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Nina Cortex***

* * *

A young girl is typing on her black laptop while her roommates are sleeping peacefully. The girl has blue skin, black hair, a lowercase letter "n" on her forehead, showing her buckteeth, metal hands, and wearing a school uniform. She is no other than Nina Cortex, niece of Dr. Cortex. After finish typing, she closes her laptop and left her desk to get to her bed. But, she hears sounds coming from outside her door. Thinking it could be one of the teachers coming in to check on the room, Nina placed pillows on a bed and a stuffed dummy head version of herself on the pillow and hid under the bed.  
The door opened and Cortex walked in as Uka Uka floats inside, looking around the room. Girls in beds are still asleep, unaware of the presence of the evil scientist. Cortex quietly walked over to Nina's bed.

"Sleep soundly, Nina, and don't fear the night...with its large claws that scratch and its sharp teeth that bite! Under the covers there's no need to hide...when your uncle's a monster and he's ON YOUR SIDE!" Cortex pulled the shoots off and the dummy head fell off, making Cortex cry in shock. Nina came out from hiding and reveal herself to her uncle with a smirk. "AAHH! Nina! My adorable young niece. My my, you're getting big! And sneaky..." Cortex said.

"Hello, uncle. I didn't expect to see you." Nina spoke. "What're you doing here?"

"I'll explain on my airship. Right now, you must come with me. I need your help." Cortex told her. Nina shrugged and got her shoes on. She grabbed her backpack and pack her laptop before following her uncle out the room. Nina didn't care about ditching the academy she's been stuck in, but she knew that the head of the academy won't be happy to see that Nina is missing.  
Suddenly, the ant creatures appeared in the hallways. They were sent by those Evil Twins. Cortex got his laser gun out and shoot at the creatures. Nina watched in shock.

"What are they?" She asked.

"They work for those twin birds." Uka Uka replied.

"Twin birds?"

"Nina, there's no time for questions, just go! I'll hold them off! Uka Uka, lead her the way!" Cortex says, shooting at the ant creatures. Nina is following Uka Uka out of the halls, avoiding the ant creatures. Uka Uka uses his powers to wipe away the ants as Nina is heading towards the exit. Nina and Uka Uka made it outside, but the bells are ringing.

"Oh no..." Nina groaned. "They know I left."

"We must leave now, child." Uka Uka told her. Nina started to reach for the edge of the rooftop with her grappling hook hands and stood to avoid any monitors. Uka Uka came by her side, astonished by her act with those hands of hers. He is impressed, but he didn't want to admit it to her.  
Cortex caught up with them outside and see the airship flying away, tied with the bus.

"My airship! Without it, we're stranded!" Cortex cried out. Nina and Uka Uka look over to see the airship with a bus hanging below it. "Tie it to something secure I said!" Cortex growled to himself. "Hurry, Nina! Or you'll miss the bus!"

"On it!" Nina started to grapple to get to other rooftops and more ant creatures are appearing. "Uncle, there's more of them!"

"Just go to the airship! I'll catch up!" Cortex told her, shooting at the ants. Nina continued to jump rooftop to rooftop to catch the airship as Uka Uka is guiding the way. After shooting some enemies, Cortex is out of ammo. "Uh-oh, out of ammo." He said. The ants started to come up to him. Cortex started to run in panic, screaming for his life.

* * *

Coco is looking out the window to see Nina trying to catch the airship along with Uka Uka. But she can also see the ants chasing them. Coco told Tawna and Crunch to get to the bus that was tied below to help Nina get on.  
The two bandicoots slide down the rope and have their feet on the bus. Crunch began to swing as Tawna held his metal hand so she could reach Nina.

"Grab my hand!" She called to the girl. Nina ran up to the edge and made a jump. She uses her grapple hand to grab Tawna's hand and brought herself up. "Oh my god, your hand!" Tawna gasped.

"Relax, my hands were made that way." Nina told her. Uka Uka joined them and went up in the airship.

"C'mon, let's get inside." Crunch said, but Nina stopped him.

"What about Uncle Cortex?"

"Oh...forgot about him." Crunch said, scratching his head. "Where is he?" Nina turned back to the academy. She had a bad feeling something happened.

"We have to go back!" Nina said with a look. "I have to get him out of there! The alarms went off and the school knows that I'm gone now, and Madame Amberly will squash him!"

"Madame who?" Tawna asked. Nina grapples on the nearest rooftop to get back to the academy. "Nina, no!"

* * *

Cortex ran through the office filled with green mist, and there is a large organ behind the desk. After Cortex closes the door behind him, he hears a sound coming from behind the desk. He looked up to see two ropes pulling something. It revealed a large woman in a black gown, black long gloves, and a letter A on her forehead.

"You are in detention!" The woman barked. Cortex recognized the woman, he began to shake.

"Madame Amberly."

"Hmm?" The woman looked down to see Cortex below. "Neo Cortex? My my, has it been so long since I last saw you. Crybaby Cortex is all grown up. I see you have become a barber." Cortex looked down at his white outfit, and look back up at her with a glare.

"I'm an evil scientist!"

"A scientist, are we? Well, you will always be a little worm!" Madame Amberly taunted. "Now, where is that niece of yours? She has escaped the school grounds!"

"She is coming with me! I need her help!" Cortex replied, gripping on his now loaded laser gun.

"No one is going nowhere! Not even Nina!" Madame Amberly roared. She brought her hands out and shoot lightning around. Cortex yelped and avoided the attacks. He hid behind one of the chairs, shaking. He poke his laser gun out and shoot around, hoping the lasers could hit the headmistress of the academy. The organ music started to play in the office, ringing Cortex's ears. He came out to see Madame Amberly's back was turned and he can see the ropes are attached there. He aimed his laser gun at the back and started to shoot at her. Madame Amberly let out a roar of agony, shaking.

"All I need to do is cut off the ropes and I'll be home free!" Cortex said to himself.

"You will regret that, Cortex!" The large woman growled, shooting lightning around, making Cortex hide behind the chair again. Before Cortex could make a move, he looked up at the glass ceiling to see Nina breaking the glass with her hands. Madame Amberly looked up to see the girl slide down with the robes of the headmistress and jump down to join her uncle to aid him. "Ah, Nina Cortex. You decide to return? Well, that won't get you off the hook!" Madame Amberly told her. Nina scoffed.

"Whatever. I'd rather be with my uncle than being here in this school with the likes of you, fatty!" Nina said. Madame Amberly growled and shoot lightning again. Nina moved to the other side of the office to hide behind the bookshelf. Cortex found his chance to shoot the woman's back. He shoots her back and see one of the ropes snap, making Madame Amberly lose balance. The airship is hovering over the ceiling. Tawna is on the bus, telling Cortex and Nina to come up the airship.

"C'mon, Nina! Let's get out of here!" Cortex said, helping his niece to grapple on the bus and Tawna is helping them up. The airship took off to leave the Evil Academy. Madame Amberly watched in a different angle, growling before letting out a roar.

* * *

After arriving back in the Iceberg Lab, Cortex told his niece about the Evil Twins want to rule the islands and kill him, so he needs Nina to fix his Psychetron in order to go to the Tenth Dimension. Nina agrees and head over to the machine to fix it. The bandicoots are chilling around the lab quietly, but Crash is playing with his yo-yo. As she does, Cortex started to think back about the year book he found back in the library. An old photo of him as a young boy, holding those birds. Are they the same Evil Twins from before? Cortex then realized that they were his pet parrots when he was a boy.

"Wait...I think...I remember now." He said, making everyone face him in wonder. "The way it happened."

"What?" Crunch asked. Cortex started to tell his story.

"I was eight years old and the most popular student in the academy. Ah, yes...how they loved me. It was my first experiment with the Evolvo-Ray. My subjects: my two pet parrots, Victor and Moritz. The only creatures that I didn't loathe or eat."

"Wait, what?" Tawna asked.

"The experiment was proceeding as planned, when suddenly..." Cortex paused for a moment. Crash made a look at him, wanting to know what happens next. Cortex continued the story. "My parrots were gone! Lost, amongst the infinite dimensions. I was heartbroken. Oh, how I missed those twins...and how I longed to see them again."

"So...this is your fault all along!" Crunch growled, coming up to him with a look. "Because of you, they want to kill us all!"

"Crunch, calm down!" Coco said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm gonna break every single bone in your body, Cortex!" Crunch snarled.

"You all need my help on this one, remember? And Natalie is in danger, held hostage by those parrots!" Cortex reminded the angry burgundy bandicoot. Nina listened to the agreement while fixing the Psychetron. She activates it and it worked. Making everyone stop yelling to see the machine work.

"Ah, excellent! Thank you, Nina." Cortex said with a grin.

"It's nothing. Now, where are you taking us?" Nina asked.

"To the Tenth Dimension!" Cortex said. Everyone stood on the Psychetron that will send them off to the different dimension where the Evil Twins live. Soon, both evil and good will stop the parrots.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: Attack of Evil Crash***

* * *

The Tenth Dimension is dark and very creepy. It is unlike Crash's home. Once he and the rest arrived, they found themselves in a lab that looks the same. Crunch looks around all confused.

"You sure this thing works, doc? Everything looks the same." He said.

"I'm sure we are here, Crunch." Cortex replied, reloading his laser gun. "Now, we must be careful. This world runs with our alternative versions. Any contact with our alter egos will cause disaster-"

"Welcome to the Tenth Dimension, new friends!" A voice said in a friendly manner. Everyone looked over to see...Dr. Cortex with glasses and look a little different. This is Good Cortex. His black hair is less messy unlike the real one, and the letter on his forehead is backwards. "Would you all like a nice cup of-"

"Ahh!" Cortex screamed and shot Good Cortex and reduce him to ash. Cortex shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. He couldn't just imagine to see his good version of himself. It sounds horrible. He let out a whimper as he thought about the image. He opened one eye to see everyone stare back at him in confusion. "Forget I said anything." He told them with a shrug. Then, they hear growling sounds coming from the shadows. Crash turned to see yellow and red eyes staring back. The orange marsupial grabbed Cortex's shoulder to get his attention. "What, Crash?" Cortex asked in annoyance. "We need to stop those-" He stopped when he looks over when he hears growling too and see those eyes.

"...What is that?" Coco asked, grabbing Crunch's arm. The figure came out of the shadows and revealed a dark red bandicoot that is a image of Crash, but more dangerous looking. Crash gasped at the sight of him. It's an evil version of himself. It's like looking into a mirror.

"Crash, it's you!" Crunch said.

"So much like when Cortex turn you evil a few years ago." Aku Aku said, recalling the day when Cortex gave Crash a serum to turn him evil. Evil Crash snarls at Cortex who quickly went behind Crash in fright.

"Crash, attack the evil version of yourself!" Cortex demanded. But Crash backed up a bit when Evil Crash came close to him and the others. But Evil Crash stopped at his tracks when he spotted Tawna. The evil bandicoot form a smirk as he walked towards her.

"Back off!" Tawna said. But it was too late, Evil Crash snatched Tawna away from the group and left the lab. "Let go of me!" Tawna cried out as Evil Crash carried her away.

"Come on!" Coco says as she and her brothers run after the two.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Cortex groaned before following them as the Aku Uka Brothers and Nina followed him out of the lab.

* * *

As everyone is outside, they could not believe what they are seeing. The island is very different. The sky is orange/red, the ocean is purple, and the coves are dark pink. The trees are dead, and the grass is dry in the jungles. This place gives Crash the creeps. He loved his real home better because everything is bright and more colorful.

"Where'd they go?" Crunch asked.

"Look! Footprints." Coco said, pointing at the footprints of Evil Crash. Crash followed the footprints to get Tawna back before they move on. Black seagulls are flying above them, making different sounds than the real ones from home. Crash left the beach and found the footprints leading to the house that is similar to his. There is Evil Crash scratching his ear with his foot like a dog while Tawna watched, tied up.

"There they are." Crunch said. "How are we gonna get to Tawna? Evil Crash could shred you guys."

"I'm thinking." Coco said. But Cortex and Nina caught up with them. Cortex sees the situation that Tawna was in. Evil Crash came up to her, sniffing her hair. Tawna tried to pull away but afraid that Evil Crash might harm her.

"Let her go!" Cortex said. "Take me instead!" Evil Crash turned to face him with a snarl. Cortex gasped and started to run away. Evil Crash chased after him while the bandicoots watched in silent. Crash walked over to Tawna and untied her. Tawna got out of the ropes and got on her feet, looking down at Crash who grinned at her.

"...Thank you." She said. She bent down to hug him, making Crash blush. But the moment was cut short when they kept hearing Cortex scream his head off.

"I'll handle the evil bandicoot." Nina said. "You guys look for those evil bird guys."

"Are you sure?" Aku Aku asked. "Evil Crash is very dangerous."

"I've seen worse." Nina told him before leaving the heroes and the masks.

"Let the child go." Uka Uka spoke. "I sense those twins around here. They could be hiding." The Aku Uka Brothers told the bandicoots that they are going to look for the Evil Twins' hideout. Crash and Tawna joined Coco and Crunch to wait for the masks to return. But Crash was wondering about Cortex...

 _ **XX**_

"Get away from me!" Cortex screamed, running down the cove to avoid Evil Crash at all costs. Evil Crash then began to run on all fours to catch the evil scientist. Evil Crash was close to Cortex and uses his arm to swing to trip Cortex. The mad scientist fell on the sand and started to crawl away from the bandicoot who snarled at him, drool dripping from his mouth. "Down boy! Down!" Cortex shrieked. Before Evil Crash could attack, a metal hand hits him hard on the back of a head, and he fell on Cortex. "Ugh!" Cortex groaned, pushing Evil Crash off him.

"You okay, uncle?" Nina asked, bringing back her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Nina! Boy, that was scary." Cortex said, brushing down his lab suit. "Come here!" He extended his arms out. Nina walked up to him and hugged him, but her hands are crushing him. Cortex quickly pulled away with a pain look. "Never mind." Coming out from the bushes is a familiar face. But, she looks different. A female bandicoot with black hair in a ponytail, wearing dark clothes, and her fur color is darker like Evil Crash's. "Coco?" Cortex wondered.

"Now ain't that sweet? It's a real man who ain't afraid of to show his feelings. And my mom says real men prefer their Coco hot and bitter." The bandicoot spoke with a smirk. This is Evil Coco. Cortex coughed a little.

"I'm...not thirsty." He told her. He and Nina left her alone with unconscious Evil Crash. Evil Coco shook her head a little and she must wake her evil brother up since it's almost dinner time for him.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: Stronghold of Evil***

* * *

After settling down from the chase, Cortex and Nina see the bandicoots talking to the masks who found the lair of the Evil Twins. In the mountains. Now, everyone are heading to the jungle to get to the entrance of the lair, fighting off the ant creatures. Crash and Cortex looked up to see the mountain with the faces of Victor and Moritz's. The waterfalls are coming from their mouths and the entrance is below the mountain, but there are ant guards.

"Alright, who's doing the distraction?" Tawna asked.

"Why can't we just fight 'em off? They don't look tough to me." Crunch suggested with a smirk. Crash shook his head at him, telling him it's a bad idea. He looked up at Aku Aku with a nod. Aku Aku nodded back and flew off to use his rainbow beam around the ant guards. Uka Uka came to his brother to aid him, using his dark magic against the creatures. More ant creatures are coming out to see the situation. The masks are using their magic to distract them.

"Let's go!" Nina spoke, running towards the entrance as her uncle followed her. The bandicoots started to get inside the entrance, but Crash gave the masks a salute before entering. Time to end this once and for all.

* * *

The lair inside was like a maze. There are many different hallways and rooms to get into, but neither of the twins are found. Cortex suggested that he and Nina must split from the bandicoots to make things quicker to find the Evil Twins. Crash and the others agreed and went separate ways. Cortex is loading up his laser gun before entering the next hallway.

"So, what will happen after we rescue Aunt Natalie?" Nina asked.

"Things will be back the way it was." Cortex replied, not looking at her. "Natalie will do whatever." Nina blinked at him. She was unaware that her uncle and aunt are no longer together, and they won't be together after this is over. "Nina, focus. We must find those birds before things get...ugly." Cortex spoke. Nina nodded and followed him down the halls. Maybe she'll ask him what happened between him and Natalie later.  
They both behind the wall when the ants were roaming around. Cortex readied his laser gun and begin to shoot them all so Nina could run pass them. Until she sees a floorless hallway. The lights in different colors were appearing here and there. Nina can see the puzzle here, but she needs to figure out which is the right path to go. The green patterns shine, and Nina uses her foot to step on it, and it never disappears. The green lights are the path.

"Uncle! Stand on the green paths! And try not to fall!"

 _ **XX**_

Crash and the others walked in the room that is filled with treasure. Gold and diamonds all over the place. Did the Evil Twins own this? Crash looked up to see N. Tropy with Brio, Dingodile, and N. Gin. How did they get here?

"The treasure is ours, you marsupials!" N. Tropy spoke, gripping on his tuning fork.

"Yes, we are rich!" N. Gin spoke.

"That treasure was stolen." Coco said to the villains. "And...how did you guys get in this dimension?"

"It was once belonged to Dr. Cortex, correct? Besides, we were after his treasure after he mentioned it. According to Dingodile."

"Yeah. He never shared his treasure, so we get to take it!" Dingodile exclaimed. He looked over behind the bandicoots to see Cortex and Nina joining them. Cortex hears the commotion. Though, he doesn't care about these treasures.

"But I believe that _he_..." He pointed over to the corner of the room where the purple dragon stood with a look in his eyes. He doesn't look happy. Flying next to him is a yellow dragonfly. "...might want his gems back." Cortex finished. The purple dragon blew fire at N. Tropy, Brio, N. Gin, and Dingodile at once, leaving them burnt and crisp. Cortex let out a chuckle.

* * *

Natalie was sitting by the throne of the Evil Twins, cuffed. She hasn't changed a bit, except things in her life became anew. She was at home with Ripper Roo who is a guardian of her adopted 3 year old son until the Evil Twins snatched her away. She tried her best to get away, but she couldn't risk her life dying. Things couldn't be any better when her ex-husband was mentioned.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice spoke in the center of the room. The Evil Twins and Natalie looked over to see Cortex and Crash with their allies/foes. Natalie can see that Cortex has changed a little. His hair is a bit messy than before, and he is wearing a different lab outfit. She had to admit, it suits him more than the one he wearing a few years back. "Oh, Natalie! You're alive!" Cortex said with relief. "I'll get you out of this!"

"Uh, what about us?" Crunch spoke with a irritated look. "We're helping you save her, remember?"

"Neo, they told me everything." Natalie said after Victor freed her from being in cuffs so she could walk up to Cortex who is nervous. "You were experimenting on those two innocent parrots, and sent them to a different dimension. You caused all of this, Neo!" She said.

"That is what we were saying before!" Uka Uka spoke.

"I was only 8 years old! My experiment just went wrong and I had no idea what will happen then!" Cortex said to Natalie, ignoring Uka Uka. "You remember how I told you that I was a laughingstock all my life. Why do you think Brio and I created the Evolvo-Ray to create the army of mutant animals after we got married? That machine was a success, Natalie! At first it failed when we tested it on a rat. Remember?"

"Yes, that was when I found out about your real plan for the world. Why do you think I left you in a first place?" Natalie replied with a sneer. "You can't fix everything you have done for the past few years, Neo. And you can't fix what you have done to me." That left Cortex speechless. He had this coming from the beginning, but never thought this could be so hard. Natalie hated him for everything he had done.

"Ouch." Crunch whispered to himself. Crash and Coco looked over at Cortex who looked away from Natalie with a guilty look.  
Victor looked down at the group after the speech Natalie has given to Cortex, he focuses on the scientist.

"The severe reversal radioactive conditions here sharpened our skills and warped our fragile, eggshell minds. Ingredients for a classic recipe in the evil villain cookbook." He told him. "You should be proud, but the moment won't last long for you."

"Hee hee! You see pops, when it comes to evil scientific prowess, we learned from the best." Moritz giggled.

"True. Now..." Cortex cleared his throat to find himself a voice to speak up, but it wasn't a calm one. " _ **PLAYTIME IS OVER!**_ " Crash and the others jumped and look over at angry Cortex with shock. Natalie turned to him in surprise. A cage is sitting in the middle of the room. "Victor! Moritz! Back in your cage, you naughty boys!" Cortex demanded, pointing at the empty cage. The Evil Twins hovered over to the cage that was theirs years ago. They are inside. Victor blinked in confusion.

"What am I doing? Curse my regimented upbringing! That's it, Cortex! You wanna make up for lost time and play with your pets? So be it..." Suddenly, the bottom of the cage extended legs and arms. Crash gasped at the sight of the form. The cage transforms into a robot. Did Cortex knew about it?

"A robot?" Cortex asked in wide eyed. "How did I not see that coming?" Tawna made a face palm. When will this ever end? As the robot is ready for battle, Crash left the group as the idea came to his mind. He promised that he won't take long. Uka Uka watched the bandicoot leave and made a face of anger.

"Coward!"

"Forget that bandicoot! We can do this ourselves!" Nina suggested. Cortex would agreed, but he was too frightened to speak or move. He is shaking when he stares up at the robot with the Evil Twins inside. With or without Crash, they can defeat them.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 12: VS. Evil Twins***

* * *

The robot swings its hook to hit the group, but they got separated. Crunch got out the bazooka and shoot Wumpa fruit at the robot. The ant creatures started to appear in the room with their weapons. Tawna, Coco, and Natalie got in their fighting stances and begin to fight the creatures. Cortex started to shoot with his laser gun as Nina started to climb on the robot. She is on the back of the robot to see four glass tubes that contain energy. If she smash those, the robot will be powerless.

"Keep the robot distracted!" Cortex says after he noticed Nina reached the glass containers. Coco kicked an ant creature away from her and ran over to aid Natalie who was held back. The robot started to shoot lasers at Crunch who rolled away on time. Nina uses her robot hands to smash the glass containers, but each one take five hits. Tawna looked up to see the robot bring the claws down to Natalie and Coco.

"Watch out!" She called. But the laser bolts hit the claws to stun them. Cortex told the ladies to get out of there before the claws could move again. Crunch picked up the bazooka and continue to shoot at the robot. The Aku Uka Brothers use their powers to distract the robot from harming others and fly around the head. Nina is at the last glass container and start hitting it.

"Almost there, uncle!" She hollered. "Keep it distracted!"

"Keep it up, Nina! We got this!" Cortex called back. Coco karate kicks the ant creatures as Tawna gave one of them a punch. Crunch started to aim the weapon of his at the claws and started to shoot them with the fruit. Then, one of them fell off.

"One down!" He said with a smirk.

"Excellent!" Cortex laughed. "Soon the robot will be defenseless!" But, the robot got the missiles out and started to shoot at everyone. Cortex let out a cry as he ran away. The bandicoots got away in time and the ant creatures were almost hit by the missile attack. Cortex looked up to see the robot started to shake a little and Nina fell on the floor. She destroyed the glass containers.

"Uncle! Give it all you got!" She called by backing away a little. Cortex reloaded his laser gun. He and Crunch started to shoot the other claw. Natalie kicks one of the any creatures away from her and look over at Cortex. She can see that he is determined to finish off the Evil Twins to save her. Maybe when this is over, Cortex will change.

"Natalie, take this!" Cortex called by handing her a spare laser gun he held. Natalie caught it and stood by his side to shoot the robot. "When this is over, you and I will have a talk!"

"No surprise there, Neo!" Natalie said. "I thought the same thing!" The claw had fallen off. But the robot didn't back down. It stood in front of Cortex who started to shake. But, something came in front of him and Natalie. Mecha Bandicoot. And Crash is piloting it. Mecha Bandicoot let out a roar at the robot of the Evil Twins.

"He brought Mecha Bandicoot? How did he-" Crunch spoke but Coco cut him off by cheering.

"Get 'em, big brother!" She said. Crash gave his siblings a thumbs up and controlled Mecha Bandicoot to fight off the robot. Cortex watched in awe. He thought Crash only took off to avoid the fight, but instead he somehow brought Mecha Bandicoot in this world.  
Mecha Bandicoot shoots missiles at the robot and uses its arm to punch it. Crash can hear grunts coming from inside the robot, the Evil Twins can speak through the speakers.

 _"Victor, the bandicoot is going to beat us!"_ Moritz's voice said in panic. Crash form a smirk and press a red button. A laser shoots out of the nose and the robot was thrown against the wall. It collapse on the floor, and the Evil Twins flew out.

"Let's get out of here!" Victor shouted. The birds flew up towards the open ceiling to get outside. Crash climbed down from Mecha Bandicoot and joined his siblings and Tawna. Uka Uka wanted to go after the Evil Twins, but Aku Aku stopped him by telling him to let them go. They are powerless now.

* * *

Evil Coco walked in the house of hers and Evil Crash's with a bag in her hand. Muffled voices are heard from inside the bag. Evil Coco opened the bag and let the Evil Twins out. Evil Coco gave them a smirk before closing the front door.

"Dinner time." She told them. She left the living room. Victor and Moritz slowly look up to see Evil Crash towering over them with a hungry look in his eyes. He licked his licks, picturing them as roast chicken.

"Oh boy! I love roast chicken!" Moritz said with glee. Victor made a face palm. Evil Crash growled in hunger as he came towards them.  
Outside the house, screaming and growling can be heard.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 13: End of Insanity***

* * *

Back in the Iceberg Lab, Cortex and Natalie were having a talk alone. The bandicoots, Nina, and the masks were given them space. Cortex told Natalie that he was very sorry about what he had done and about what he said to her last time when Crunch was mind controlled. The tone in his voice was sincere. Natalie then in return told him that she has a life of her own now since she adopted the child at home. Cortex was surprised by this, but he is happy for Natalie. He can imagine her as a great mother. He remembered years go after they got married, they expected a child of their own, but after birth, the child died. Now, Natalie got a chance to become a mother.

"I guess things change." Cortex told her. "I've been frozen with Uka Uka for three years straight. When I got free, all I thought about is destroying Crash. And then, you appeared in my mind. I wanted to see you again, but...I have doubts, Natalie. You wouldn't see me again. How could you forgive me?"

"What you said to me really hurt me, Neo." Natalie said. "You used me then. But, since you apologized and ask for forgiveness, it's going to take time, Neo."

"I understand." Cortex said, lowering his head a little. "Now, go on home. Your son is waiting. Ripper Roo must be worried too." Before Natalie could retreat to the doors, she bent down and have Cortex a kiss on the forehead. The scientist blinked at the action he was given.

"Thank you for saving me. You and Crash are quite a team." Natalie said, giving him a wink. She walked away from him to exit out of the lab. Cortex let out a chuckle. The others came out after Natalie left. Crash gave the scientist a thumbs up.

"That went well." Tawna said. "Guess opposites do attract."

"So, now what?" Nina asked. "We saved the day, and...I don't know what to do afterwards." Crash walked over on the Psychetron to get to Cortex, but the scientist faced him with a soft look.

"You know, Crash." He spoke. "For all these years, I've been wrong about you." Crash grinned happily. He couldn't believe what he heard. His creator finally sees the light. Cortex sat on his chair, typing on the keyboards. "Your creation was a mistake, and your existence has been a constant reminder of that mistake." The Psychetron started to run where Crash stood. Cortex walked over to the lever, still speaking to the confused bandicoot. "But now I learned something from all of this: I learned that you can't get run away from your mistakes, but you can _bury_ them!" With that, Cortex pulled the lever with an angry look. The lights of the machine started to grow brighter.

"Crash, no!" Coco cried out, reaching for him, but Crunch pulled her back.

 _ **"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR RIDICULOUS FACE AGAIN!"**_ Cortex shouted. Crash shuts his eyes when the Psychetron started to malfunction. The beam of light hits Cortex, making him disappear. The beam then hits Crash's head, but he didn't feel anything. Coco let out a gasp when she and the others witnessed. Crash picks his ear, wondering what had happened just now. Aku Aku came around and face Crash with concern.

"Crash? Are you alright?" He asked. Crash nodded a little, but he wanted to know where Cortex went. Tawna walked over to the lever where Cortex stood earlier.

"Where could he have gone?" She wondered. "Did he head off to a different dimension by accident?"

"I doubt it." Aku Aku replied. Crash picked his ear again, and gave everyone a shrug. No one knows where the evil mad scientist has gone. One minute he was there, and then disappeared when the machine shot him with a beam of light. Now, the heroes left Nina and Uka Uka in the Iceberg Lair to return to Wumpa Island to get back to their old lives.  
Tawna had to admit that she enjoyed the company by the bandicoots, especially Crash. But she had to say goodbye to them. She really wanted to be part of the team one of these days, but Pinstripe and the others wouldn't approve of that. Tawna will find a way to quit the team and break up with Pinstripe. She went off to the jungles to look for her potoroo who might be wondering where she is right now.  
Coco and Crunch are relaxing in the house after a long day it has been. They are both looking up at the night sky to see stars twinkling and a full moon was shining down. As for Crash, he is doing what he does best. Dancing, eating, and napping. Just like everyday in his life. Some things never change.

* * *

Cortex opened his eyes with a groan. He looked around, wondering where he is, but realized that he is inside a brain of Crash Bandicoot. He turned around to see multiple clones of Crash. They face him with smiles, and started to do the signature dance around him. Cortex let out a scream of terror, pulling at his black hair. He is trapped in the mind of the bandicoot.

* * *

 _ ***The End***_

* * *

 ** _Crash Bandicoot belongs to Naughty Dog/Traveller's Tales/Activision._**


End file.
